Neverland
by Miss Silent Soldier
Summary: WAS EDWARD AND THE LOST BOYS- A girl who had to grow up to fast and a boy that never wants togrow up save each other and find their true self but must defeat The Captainwith the help of the lost boys/girls but what role do the fairies andwerewolves play
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sit**** back, relax and enjoy but I do not own Twilight or Peter Pan**

_A marvelous thing_

_To have joy_

_Never-ending happiness_

_No responsibility_

_No sadness_

_No worries of what's to come_

_But the__ gift is always lost_

_In the moments of time_

_To lose something beautiful_

_Is to lose our innocence._

'Rose, Alice. Hurry he's at the door!'

Quick! Quick! Oh...why must I have to be such a klutz causing us to run late? Great it's already 6 o'clock. My heart beat even faster when I heard the keys in the door. They were meant to be hiding and I was meant to be waiting in my room for him, by now.

The metal key determines my fate unlocking the brass lock. He always takes 1 minute to unlock and open the door, another to drop his coat and brief case by the door, 3 to untie his leather boots, 30 seconds to throw them across the corridor, and lastly 2 in front of grandmother's mirror where he checks himself out, no doubt. That gives me 7 and a half minutes to hide the girls.

_Smash_

My world stops but my heart beats even faster.

_Bang_

He slammed the door. So he either heard or is in his usual mood. I didn't know what to do and there was so little time but I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at the scattered pieces of the glass vase. He was going to be worse today and now I wouldn't be the only one under the fangs of that monster.

'Bella'

I raised my eyes and there stood the only constants in my life besides the pain and suffering.

Two pairs of different eyes stared at me. One crystal blue and the other almost the colour of coal, but both with the same understanding that mine held.

'Bella' Rose whispered, this time in a quivering voice.

We were all in tremendous danger this time. I failed. I tried so hard to keep them away. Away from this monster. I lifted my head resisting the waterfall that would show the little hope. There was nothing I could do. They are so full of innocence that should never be taken away. They should be playing in a meadow filed with daisies or swinging each other on the swings at the park. They deserve a better a life. I have to do something and something quick. But what?

It will take to long to get them in the usual hiding places and the attic was a no no. Last time he found them there and I will never let them go through the consequence he bestowed upon them.

So being the rational person I am. I turned the doorknob of my room.

'Bella, where are you? I been waiting for you all day my sweets.' He yelled, sending shivers down my spine.

Oh my god he was already in the upstairs corridor. He will find us soon.

'BELLA' he yelled again.

'BELLA'

'I WILL NOT BE PATIENT TONIGHT YOU BITCH'

'YOU'RE A WORTHLESS COW'

'NOW GET YOU YOUR HORE ASS IN THIS CORRIDOR SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW WORTHLESS YOU ARE'

His words hurt even more than the first time he spoke them. Though all I cared about any more at this moment was protecting the girls. My hands held their ears closed, their small bodies pushed hard against my sides.

As I heard him get closer we huddled together against my wall.

Both their bodies were shaking as if they had the Spanish influenza.

I could feel their fear, almost hear their small frightened hearts beating rapidly and to see my eyes, was to see hatred greater than the devil himself.

'BELLA'

A frail wooden door kept us apart.

We leaned further into the wall hoping it would further the distance between us.

And then as I saw the doorknob turn we were covered in darkness.

'Bella, the wall ate us'

'Stupid Rose, it did not eat us, we are inside the wall'

'Alice the'

Recovering from the shock, I covered both their mouths with my hands in time to hear his shouts that followed with the destruction of my room. Well, I guess I will not have a bed and a bookshelf for a while. Thanks Phil, I really appreciate it.

Removing my hands from their mouth, I took them in my embrace, holding them tight against my chest. We were together, we survived together, and we had a strong bond that should be shared between mother and daughter but rather shared between sisters, trapped in a world that will never be touched by the light of joy and happiness. We can hide, though we will never be truly free.

'What are we going to do?' whined Rose.

'Shhh…. The monster might hear us' Alice scolded.

I couldn't help my giggle and then, as if we weren't hiding in a wall we were filled with quiet giggles. However, as all good things stop, our giggling halted and there was silence and darkness.

'Alice do you have our backpack?' Rose enquired.

I saved the little money I had to buy the girls the present on their sixth birthday last month. As twins and used too little attention, they did not mind sharing a present and not celebrating. I brought them a small backpack filled to the top of supplies that would be handy in any situation, ranging from band aids to small snacks. I decided on that present after the attic incident. I just could never be to sure if they would need it and I wouldn't be around. Of course, to two six year olds it was like giving them a box full of adventure and fun.

'Yeah. Why?'

'Look for a torch silly.'

I smiled proud at Rose.

'Great thinking, Rosie' I told her and she just looked up at me with a sparkle in her crystal blue eyes.

'Found it'

Alice turned it on and we were brought into the light again but a place I rather not be in. Spider webs covered almost every section of the wall, thick dust floated in the air and black furry creatures ran across the floor.

_Do not scream. Do not scream. It will not hurt you. It is smaller than __you are. _

Alice jumped in my lap at the sight of a spider.

'It's going to eat me' she cried quietly.

I looked at Rose and she just rolled her eyes and then started crawling.

What. Wait. Where is she going?

'Rose!'

'This must be secret passage like that movie, we just have to find the end and we will be out of here'

She has a point. Mmm…What a smart child.

As much as I hated it in here, it was better than being out there with the real monster but it felt like we were not even in our house anymore.

We had crawled round so many corners I could not even determine what part of the house we were in anymore.

Rose led the way with Alice perched on my back as if I was her own horse but suddenly Rose stopped.

And there in front of us was an old wooden ladder.

We all looked at each other and without a word Rose begun the climb followed by Alice and then me.

We came to a room that smelled oddly familiar. Like mothballs and layers of year old dust.

I bent down eyelevel to the curious girls and whispered,

'My wall ate us up but we must have tasted bad because she gave us to the attic.'

I sat on the edge of the bed, tucking Rose and Alice in the small bed of the secret attic.

I never noticed but the actual attic was smaller, this was a room walled off but we discovered a trap door that leads the actual attic but for safety, we decided to stay in the secret one and it had a bed, acting as a hidden bedroom. How strange.

'Bella, can you please tell us a bedtime story? Please.'

'Yeah Bella. Please'

With a sigh, I begun the bedtime story of Cinderella but never getting the chance to finish, as they were sound asleep the time she was at the ball.

'Goodnight sweethearts.'

If only things could be different. I would not be worthless. Alice once told me it is the beauty on the inside that counts, but what if you are like me and you are not beautiful on the outside or on the inside.

Glazing out of the window into the starry night, I dreamed to be part of the beautiful and peaceful sight. I looked back at the sleeping figures.

'I wish you had a mother, I wish you had a better life. I use to hope it would never be this way. I will never forgive myself, I will never protect you enough, I will never give you both joy, I will never be the older sister I should be, I will never have my innocence back and I will never be able to stop the monster that will take yours.'

A tear fell straight from my heart and ran down my cheek, stopping by a cold touch and a soft whisper of velvet against my ear.

'There is always love and joy in my world, smiles to warm your heart, adventure to be free, to have innocence, don't grow up, never be part of this world of despair, be beautiful, be happy.'

His words warmed my heart and let it flutter beating a song for him throughout my body that slouched against his.

'But there is no such place'

Cast under his spell my heart jumped in hope for once in years when he replied with one word.

'There is, Neverland'

**************

I want Edward to suddenly appear in my room XD Oh well can only dream

and I hope you guys enjoyed it.

A big thanks to **xEMAZZAxGURLx44 **for all her help and encouragement, ur awesome!! Luv ya heaps xoxox

Is my first long story so it can only get better with reviews so wink wink nudge nudge


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Come with me'

'I can't. The girls.'

'Hmp' he stood from me contemplating, glancing at the sleeping figures.

Looking at his stature, I couldn't stop the thoughts of desire hitting me. God, he could be a serial killer or kidnapper for all I care.

A breeze blew through the open window roughing his mess of bronze hair and cooling my warm skin. Hair that was a flame of mystery with the emerald depths, a pale sculpture hidden only with clothing that could be from the finest forest, and the smell of lilac and early morning filled my lungs driving a desire inside me insane that I have never felt before.

'Does she meet the prince?' he suddenly asked.

'Umm…who?'

'Does she kiss the prince? I need to know or the Lost Boys will be upset that I didn't hear the ending of this story.'

'The Lost Boys?'

'So does she?'

'Who?'

'Cinderella' he sighed rolling his eyes.

Well how was I supposed to know!

'I suppose. Every beautiful girl is saved by her prince' I murmured, if only I was beautiful then you could be my prince.

'The Lost Boys will be so excited' he almost jumped with glee.

I was amazed by the inner child so openly expressed in his eyes. Or was he just crazy. No, I am just imagining all this. Well mind as well enjoy this while I can, no one ever said going crazy was ever that bad.

'How old are you anyway?'

'I am simply a boy and what of you?'

'Seventeen but you must have an age.'

'Nope, I never grow up and you can be our mother!'

Okay so I am not the crazy one. Some beautiful boy appears out of nowhere to steal me as a mother. Well, everyone has his or her own fetishes.

'Jessatink. Jessatink. If you don't get here now I'm going to eat all your magic apples you love so much and don't you dare think I wont disown you fairy!'

So, never growing boy that suddenly appeared wants a mother and is now looking for an apparent fairy under the bed. He must be crazy. No. He is Just a figment of my imagination. Ah that calmed me down. Oh…but he is so beautiful and handsome.

He was now staring at my feet. Oh my god, they're not that big. Are they?

'Don't you dare tie her shoes together' his angry voice broke any thoughts because now I had a little thing with black fuzzy hair trying to tie my shoes together.

'You stupid fairy! I am clumsy enough as it is. Get off! Get off!'

I started kicking that stupid fairy thing off and looked up at the beautiful boy with panic but his eyes only held amusement until I started to tell him to get the crazy creature off me in a not a so pleasant language.

'Come on, Jessatink. I need your fairy dust' he said in a gentle tone.

Mph. Stupid little fairy got to whisper in my beautiful boy's ear.

'Mmm…okay. So, Bella she doesn't want to give you any fairy dust.'

'Well I don't want anything from that insolent creature.'

Great now his eyes are filled with even more amusement and a crocked smile. How amusing can I really be?

'You know without fairy dust you can't go to Neverland.'

'I'll just drive there' I responded crossing my arms.

'Don't be silly Bella. We have to fly there.'

'Well, I'll just catch a plane'

'What plane do you know that flies to the second star on the right?'

'Umm…well, I don't know'

'Exactly. That's why we need fairy dust.' Stupid, stubborn, beautiful, never growing boy.

'Will you let me take my sisters and I to this place, Neverland and all I have to do is be your mother?'

'Yes'

Anything will be better than that monster and the girls deserve so much better.

'Belly, it's a fairy'

'Alice. Rose. You're awake?'

'Silly Bella, they have been since your dance with Jessatink'

Arr 'How can you know my name and I not know yours?' I huffed.

'Please Bella. Can we fly to Neverland?'

'Please Bella' he softly asked with the whining girls leaning closer to me and then like before with he first spoke, he was so close. His hands glided upon either side of my face with a cold and gentle touch, a touch colder than any winter's icy breeze. Though, it was smoother than any Italian marble. But, it's not like I have ever felt that type of marble before. And his emerald eyes; deep and clearer than the ocean, stared into my pain brown ones.

'My name is Edward. And please come with me to Neverland'

All I could do was nod in my dazzled phase.

Pleased, he started shaking Jessatink around us three, illuminating the attic with glittering specks of gold; fairy dust. It was magnificent but nowhere near as magnificent as when Edward begun to speak.

'Neverland will bring adventure, freedom and fun. A place far from pain and suffering but mischief is always close and near. There is never a time of boredom, but only joy and happiness. Now, ladies just jump out the window.'

'Jump out the window!'

'It's okay Bella everything is going to be fine, I just know it' Alice assured. Her yellow ribbon tied her dark pixie like hair back and she was a vision of innocence and confidence. I can do this, we can do this, and we are going to be free.

'Bella, trust me just this once.' Edward whispered while gently taking hold of my hand. It was a perfect fit. Our fingers laced and a small smile reached both our mouths; for the first time in years, I felt safe.

'Belly, look at us'

Rose and Alice were holding hands attempting back flips. A picture of angels lighting up the night sky.

'I trust you; you are the opposite of ordinary'

Holdings hands we stepped on the wooden window seal. The cool night's air hit my skin but all I noticed was the way the moon and stars glowed making his skin almost sparkle.

'Promise me something first' he whispered.

'Okay'

'Be safe' and then he leaped with me into the starry night.

*********

This is dedicated to my special friend xEMAZZAxGURLx44 for all her great help and being an awesome friend.

And thanks for reading and Neverland is on its way XP


	3. A Cheesey Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sky filled me, lifting my heart to the starry night.

Swimming in a sea of clouds of the cool night.

Clear atoms holding me up,

Each passing against me carrying me across the vast sky; Gravity's hand.

My senses disorientated yet I felt at place; whole, free.

No ground beneath my feet, just the cool wind suffocating our bodies.

Is this what ignorance feels like? Having no worries, everything beneath you, they simply don't exist. Just the atmosphere of joy. Never ever did I dream to sore so high.

I was sick of that world.

I wanted it to end.

Everything of it gone.

However, now I am not sure. That was everything I ever knew.

I believed in God once, but then I had to endure living in _that_ house, and now I thank you Lord.

Wow…that is shocking I have only ever fucking been thankful for him passing out and not suffering a beating. Ha…how bitter can a 17 year old be?

Is this what humanity dreams of or am I really dreaming. What is reality? But I can feel this with my whole soul. Is this what it feels like to win a war to feel free but darkness still linger. Am I dead? This must be heaven and Edward my heavenly god. Oh…forever I will worship you. No silly girl I am alive! Okay well I think so. This is real. It must be.

The city lights, each individual but one, a city of light, a sea of humanity, and fates of darkness. They are truly beautiful beneath us, I am in awe how anything could compare to that.

I look up at Alice and Rose. They're holding hands, their faces shining of glee, Jessatink flutters near them, a glow of gold from her fairy dust and Edward tightly clutches my hand, staring at me intently. God, what if you hit some godforsaken bird or worse an airplane.

Fuck this is so wrong; wait weird is a better term.

'You could' he sweetly whispers against my ear.

Huh,…I stare him dumbly well now I am fucking dazed with that crocked smile.

Ahh…that's heaven.

'And no we won't hit any of those insignificant species. We are in what you can call outer space'

What the fuck.

Edward then let out huge gasps of laughter.

Okay, seriously what the fuck?

'Oh Bella, whatever happened to your dear mental filter?'

Great and queue the crimson blush.

'Don't worry I'll explain later, just enjoy the moment. Forget them, Bella. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again.'

'Never is an awfully long time'

He pulled me closer, flush against his masculine body. My back against his chest and his hands slid on top of both mine clasping tight. I mentally laugh at myself, what a Titanic moment!! All we need is a giant ship and we will be on our way.

His head lent against my shoulder, his nose making a slow trail to my ear. My heart beat faster than ever. Dear god almightly he must hear.

'Breathe bella'

I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding onto.

'That, my sweet Bella, is the moon'

Wow. It's even beautiful up close. Wait take a step back I am in space and what is that…

'Ed-Edward…um…there's a man on the moon, I watched the news last night I pretty sure there was nothing about any men on the moon'

He just chuckled at me with a bemused expression.

Well at least one of us is not in a fully confused, dazed, and scared shitless mood.

'Bella who else is meant to look after the cheese'

Umm...okay

'What do you learn down there?'

What has that got to do with anything confusing leaf wearing boy.

'The moon is made of cheese! Gee…as if you didn't know'

Um…Okay. I am just speechless. I can see it but I know it can't be possible.

'Just believe.'

Gah…is he a dam mind reader or something but we are literally flying in space.

Believe. I lost hope to believe in anything.

_(__Flashback)_

'_Bella honey, this is your new Daddy'_

_There is something wrong with this new Daddy. He looks like the cookie monster. I don't want to share any cookies or get them stolen by him._

'_I don't want a new Daddy'_

'_Bella, beautiful Bella, just believe me, he will care and support us, so you can have all the Barbie dolls you want. Just believe me, he is good for us, honey'_

'_I don't want anymore dolls'_

'_I'm sorry Bella. This is what is best, just believe me.'_

_(End Flashback)_

But if there has never ever been a time I just knew we were safe, it would right here, utterly safe and secure in leaf boy's arms because for some twisted fate I trust Edward. He saved me, saved us.

'Morning Miss and Edward'

The man on the 'Cheese moon' greeted swiftly removing he royal blue hat and holding it behind his back as he bent to bow our way revealing a receding hairline and well I have to say the cheesiest smile, straight bright teeth and all.

'Umm…morning Sir' I politely answered.

'Oh Sir our names are Alice and Rosie. Do you have any cheese for us? Please. Please' Alice all but said it matter of seconds and whining please with Mr. Cheese-man looking perplexed until…

'Well little ladies, why don't you just pull my finger?'

Indecision flowed in both their eyes before they both quickly reached for his finger. Although not quick enough for Edward as he grinned wickedly at the girls that in turn scrunched up their faces in a scowl and I bust into laughter.

Real laughter.

It felt weird.

But good.

Yes good.

Good.

We need good.

I looked up at Edward staring intently at me with an emotion I couldn't place and back at the girls as their scowls turned to disgust.

'Rosiiiieeeeeee….what ever is that smell?'

'Aliceeeee….what ever is that smell?'

'Now Little Miss, I believe that is the smell of Pecorino Cheese I ate for lunch.'

'eww…that is horrible Rosie' they both looked at each in agreement, then filling the silent night with cheerful giggles.

'And what about you Miss, do you know what cheese is not yours?'

'Umm...I'm not sure Sir. Couda?'

'Nacho Cheese' he bellowed holding his hands to his pinstriped covered belly top.

'Well that wasn't cheesy at all Sir' Edward said bringing a stop to his uncontrollable bellows.

'Indeed boy' he replied with a cheesy grin.

'Here girls have some nachos'

The girls smiled in glee as he gave each some from his pockets, which I know could not possibly fit. But, I guess what I once believed and know just keeps changing.

Edward's gentle yet rough hand squeezed mine and whispered

'The Moon, it's made of Fetta, you know'

'Edward, this can't be real, it must be a dream, that's it I'm dreaming'

'Bella, Shh.., you're not dreaming, pinch yourself if you must but this is real. I am real. Forks must have been a difficult place for you to live but just trust me, Bella. You are not dreaming and it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant of that vile world down there that you had to endure.'

'That's just life'

'No that is and never will be what life is. You are my life and I will take you to where we will never ever have to grow up, forever.'

Well I would be laughing if he wasn't completely serious.

What. The. Fuck.

'Where are we going, Edward'

'Second to the right, and then straight on till morning'

************

**Thank-you for reading and sorry for the very late update**

**Today was my first day of 'senior year' so because I like to dedicate stuff I decided to dedicate this chapter to anyone who has begun a new journey no matter how small or important it is because either way it is scary as hell and I hope we all get what we want out of it. **

**And once again hugs and kisses to ****xEMAZZAxGURLx44 and our awesome group of friends because we are just awesome;) and love you all!!!**

**BTW hope you guys like the changed title**

**Now please review because I know your awesome and want to;)**


End file.
